Hearts Candle
by Leon the self absorbed
Summary: yaoi Satoshi dreams of his past loves, various pairings. Manga refrences.


_(Hey all! Here's yet another fanfic with characters I don't own! -mumbles- Damn copy writes. Anyhow this story is about well...Satoshi's past romances. I will try to include as many pairings as I can think of. (Isn't Sato-san the best hoe? nn) So if I miss a pairing well...tell me it in a review and I'll add it in other chapters. Yes I will even be a nice author and include... (-shudder-) Kasumi and Satoshi, but only as a passing crush so hah! . This will also have multiple references to the manga version of pocket monsters. Well yes this is as much of an author's note that I can think of so...enjoy! nn) (will include English names because I'm a lazy bastard. oO)_

Satoshi sighed as he lay beneath a tree looking at the night sky and absently stroked Pikachu's fur.

He sighed as he thought of his...many romances, crushes, etcetera that he had. One in particular stuck in his mind, his current boyfriend Shigeru. Satoshi smiled blissfully as he thought of his beautiful rival.

"Umm...Pikachu? Can I ask you a question?" Satoshi started, "How did I fall in love with half the people I did?" Pikachu looked up at him as if to say something like, 'Because you are a teenage kid with raging hormones.' And Satoshi was sure that's what she would have said but Pikachu sighed and just gave a simple, "Pi."

Ahh yes the beautiful memories of a teenage boy who had a crack addicted mother. Yes Satoshi remembered that day well, that would also explain his absent mindedness. He was also shocked to discover that she cheated on his real father (who he still doesn't know...) with the good professor oak. Needless to say Satoshi and his mother separated ways after a bit.

"Heh...Pikachu, remember that time I had a crush on Kasumi-chan?" Pikachu nodded a little after she gave a small yawn, "Heh...too bad it didn't work out I mean, two hot headed people together just doesn't balance ne?"

Pikachu blinked as it looked up at him, "Don't give me that look. It's not my fault you were raised in a floor board of my house."

Pikachu growled as it zapped her trainer a little then closed her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, go to sleep. I might go to sleep soon also so..." Satoshi finished this thought with a yawn as his eyes grew heavier.

_(Dream/Flashback mode)_

"_Satoshi-chan, there you are, I've been looking all over for you." Satoshi blinked as he sweatdropped at Bruno, "I'm sorry Bruno-san..." Bruno just sighed as he looked at the young teen, "Well come on we better get on with our date huh?"_

_Satoshi happily nodded as the scene starts to fade out and then fades in to Bruno's apartment, all we can see is two shaded in naked figures twisting and turning on the sheets. (It seems dear Satoshi doesn't want to remember the date huh?)_

"_Nngh, Ahh harder!" A voice similar to Satoshi's moaned out as the bigger figure presumably Bruno thrusts in and out of the much younger teen._

_Satoshi moaned as he entwined his fingers into the older man's black hair as Bruno slams into him again and again. Fades out for a few seconds as we hear Satoshi's scream of pleasure fading away before we fade back to a scene where Satoshi and Bruno are locked in an embrace under the starry night sky._

"_Is it not beautiful Bruno-san?" Satoshi sighed staring up at the older elite four member, "I just wish it could always be like this...and you didn't have to go back to the elite four."_

_Bruno sighed (still shirtless...-drools-) as he looks down at the Pokemon master to be, "I know Sato-chan...But I do have a duty as a leader." Bruno finished as Satoshi stared at the ground a couple of tears falling from his face._

"_...But that mean's we can't see each other anymore..." Satoshi sniffled as he looked up at Bruno, tears still coming down slowly, "So I guess this is goodbye then?" Bruno nodded as Satoshi's shoulders shook again, "Will you see me off at the port tomorrow then?" Satoshi thought about this and nodded, "Sure."_

_Fades out once more and then fades in to the S.S Anne. We see Bruno at the end of the ship scanning the crowd for a familiar mess of black hair, he sighs as he can't find his tenshii (angel...) as the boat departs and Bruno goes back inside._

_Why couldn't I say goodbye? Why couldn't I?_

_(Dream/Flashback mode ends)_

Satoshi shivered in his sleep as a wind picks up and blows some leaves on the Pokemon master. We see a small stream of tears dripping from Satoshi's face as we fade out.

_(Well there is the first chapter folks a nice...900 words. Whee! That may be my longest chapter yet. Heh. Anyway how did you like that segment? And yes I'm a fellow Shishi fan but aren't we all in some odd way?_

_Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm working on the second chapter as we speak...any suggestions for a couple in the next chapter? Remember it has to be a shonen-ai couple and it has to be with Satoshi and someone else._

_Pairings I already did is this chapter:_

_Satoshi x Kasumi_

_Shigeru x Satoshi_

_Bruno x Satoshi_

_Yatta! Well till I get that request review ja!)_


End file.
